


Una vacanza indimenticabile.

by ILoveSeblesEFerrari



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 02:37:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21111299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveSeblesEFerrari/pseuds/ILoveSeblesEFerrari
Summary: Max è un ragazzo molto caparbio ma riuscirà nel suo intento?





	Una vacanza indimenticabile.

Al suo arrivo alla Red Bull si era sentito in qualche modo fortunato. Non per l'occasione avuta, ovviamente, quella la meritava era un grande pilota anche se giovane, era una promessa insomma. No non si riferiva alle sue possibilità, lui si riferiva al suo compagno di squadra. Come ogni squadra di F1 che si rispetti avevano avuto alti e bassi, il contrario sarebbe quasi impossibile, ma aveva avuto il compagno più solare e modesto, si Daniel era meravigliosamente modesto, di tutti. Solare, modesto, perennemente armato di sorriso ma, terribilmente ingenuo. Alla fine del loro primo anno insieme i loro rapporti non erano stati distrutti dalla rivalità, anzi, Daniel gli aveva chiesto se gli andava di passare le poche vacanze in compagnia, se ovviamente non aveva di meglio da fare. Meglio da fare? Bhe da fare c'è sempre, ma non si era mai divertito tanto con qualcuno come con Daniel. Insomma di video tra compagni se ne facevano spesso, ma con Daniel ognuno di quelli si rivelava un'occasione per morire dalle risate. Aveva messo tutto apposto per la partenza, qui tornava purtroppo il battere la sua ingenuità, Max si era accorto di provare una particolare simpatia per l'uomo verso la metà dell'anno, da li in poi aveva provato a stuzzicare Dan in più modi ma... ma per Daniel erano semplicemente scherzi tra amici. Era possibile che la lussuria non fosse presente minimamente in lui? Insomma non sapeva se nelle, così dette, persone di Chiesa ci fosse, ma in un qualsiasi uomo o donna non devoto alla causa del signore dovrebbe essere presente no? Bhe, Daniel era capace di farlo ricredere, certo poteva anche essere che non lo trovasse attraente ma... no, no questa opzione era da escludere, insomma forse non aveva il bel faccino di Charles o gli occhi seduttori di Sebastian ma decisamente anche lui ci sapeva fare. "Bene, missione natalizia, conquista il tuo amore. Insomma cavoli si parla tanto di miracolo di Natale dallo anche a me un miracolo, intervieni su Daniel e fallo svegliare un po'." Stava pregando? Bhe non ne era sicurissimo ma sperava poteva essergli d'aiuto. Raggiunge l'aereoporto velocemente, come sospettava lui era già li e lo accoglie con il suo consueto sorriso. Partivano come due persone single ma sperava che al ritorno la sua caparbietà li avesse tramutati in coppia. "Eccomi Dan, scusa lo so sono in leggero ritardo, stavo cercando di mettere un po' tutto in valigia, non si sa mai."

Lo colpisce con una pacca amichevole sulla spalla, lui aveva sempre voluto instaurare un buon rapporto con i suoi compagni di squadra. Max non gli era dispiaciuto fin dall'inizio ma era sicuro potessero stringere un'amicizia ancora più sincera se avessero avuto possibilità fuori dalla F1. "Non preoccuparti Max, te l'ho detto, andiamo in spiaggia, ti porto solo in zone calde."

Si... ti porto solo in zone calde, si volta verso di lui guardandolo negli occhi scoppiando a ridere insieme. Altro che caldo, al loro sbarco, fuori dall'aereoporto, vi era un'acquazzone pazzesco. Fortunatamente il loro Hotel non era troppo distante da li ma questo non impedì loro di arrivarci completamente zuppi. Accidenti Dan, ma quando intendevi che non avrebbe fatto freddo cosa volevi dire? No perché io congelo." Ride cercando di asciugarsi come poteva mentre aspettavano qualcuno che li servisse alla reception.

Ride divertito, sembrava davvero fatto apposta, aveva controllato giornalmente il meteo e portava sole, sole e sole. Che sfortuna. "Mi dispiace Max, ma vedrai che con me qui presente domani il sole sarà più brillante che mai." Ride vedendolo sbuffare divertito e scuotere la testa, sembrava infreddolito, bhe l'acqua non era stata certo una doccia calda, anzi. Prende una giacca dalla propria valigia cercando di aprirla il necessario per non far rovesciare tutto sul pavimento ma abbastanza da tirare fuori l'indumento. Ok non era una giacca ma bensì una maglietta, poco male, sempre meglio che restare bagnati. "Tieni Max, valla a mettere in bagno, ci penso io qua."

Si volta verso di lui inarcando un sopracciglio, quando aveva preso quella maglia? Lui non si era accorto di nulla. "Ma no, Dan, non preoccuparti." L'idea di prendere una maglietta di lui e indossarla lo imbarazzava, anche se non ne capiva il vero motivo. Alla fine si ritrova ad uscire dal bagno con una maglia, decisamente larga, asciutta e abbastanza calda. Sentiva sull'indumento il profumo di Daniel, non era sicuro gli avrebbe restituito la maglietta, era quasi sicuro Dan non gliela avrebbe richiesta. Scuote appena la testa, non gli serviva una maglietta, alla fine di questa vacanza lui avrebbe avuto l'uomo per se. Torna da lui notando che lo stava aspettando, sorride quando lo vede arrivare.

"Ah eccoti, ho fatto check-in per entrambi, le nostre stanze sono vicine così da poterci raggiungere facilmente." Gli scompiglia scherzosamente i capelli bagnati. "Ma lo sai che non ti sta affatto male? Certo, taglia a parte, ovvio." Ride prendendolo in giro entrando in ascensore raggiungendo poi la camera. "Allora ci vediamo a cena ok? Che dici fra... " Guarda distrattamente l'orologio. "Due orette?"

Apre la porta incrociando poi il suo sguardo annuendo con un sorriso. "Due ore? Perfetto." Scompare nella propria stanza levando la maglietta poggiandola sul suo cuscino, aveva tutta l'intenzione di dormire sentendo il suo profumo. Va in bagno a fare una doccia calda con tutta calma eliminando il freddo dal corpo. Era indeciso su come prepararsi ma alla fine sceglie un abbigliamento casual sapendo che il suo compagno era un tipo meravigliosamente alla mano e per nulla attiratore di attenzioni come molti suoi colleghi. La cena si rivela piacevole, parlano poco delle loro macchine, dell'anno che li aspetta e del lavoro in generale. I temi sono puntati maggiormente su cose frivole che servivano loro per conoscersi meglio. Avevano puntato su cose semplici come il colore preferito, il cibo , mare o montagna. Insomma, nulla di davvero impegnativo ma che permetteva loro di conoscersi ancora un po' meglio. Finita la cena va in camera di Daniel per guardare un film, fuori poteva sentire ancora la pioggia battere sui vetri e si chiedeva se davvero entro domani avrebbero avuto il sole come tanto decantava Daniel. Si salutano sull'avvicinarsi della mezzanotte, il viaggio li aveva stancati e, personalmente, aveva solo voglia di andare a letto e farsi una bella dormita. Si cambia rapidamente infilandosi sotto le coperte poggiando la testa sulla maglietta di Dan, adorava il suo profumo, certo non era come averlo accanto a se ma era meglio che niente. L'indomani faceva colazione con un Australiano tutto contento, motivo di tale contentezza? Max era stato smentito in pieno. Fuori brillava un sole meraviglioso e caldo, in cielo non vi era nemmeno una nuvola, la pioggia di ieri sembrava solo un sogno non fosse per dettagli che la rendevano più che vivida nella sua mente. "Ok ok, avevi ragione tu, Contento?"

"Si" ride contendo colpendo scherzosamente il braccio del ragazzo.

Un bambino, ecco come avrebbe descritto Daniel, un bambino perennemente felice, tra tutte le qualità che aveva riscontrato in lui era proprio questa perenne felicità che lo aveva fatto innamorare più di tutto. Finito di fare colazione se la predono con comodo per raggiungere la spiaggia, no, non avrebbero preso il sole, insomma era con Daniel dopotutto, non si sarebbe mai accontentato di starsene buono. Avevano portato con loro diversi intrattenimenti, certo avevano dovuto optare per una spiaggia privata, messa a disposizione dalla squadra esclusivamente per loro ma, poco male, a lui bastava la compagnia dell'altro. Dopo un'ora buona di palleggi avevano optato entrambi per il tanto agognato tuffo in mare. Una volta in acqua, superato l'impatto con il freddo, si erano lanciati in tutta una serie di stupide sfide. Avevano fatto una gara di nuoto, una di apnea si erano anche schizzati più volte quando non erano pronti ad accettare la sconfitta. Era in uno di questi ennesimi momenti che si erano avvicinati lottando tra loro scherzosamente tentando di buttare sotto l'altro. Non si era accorto di essere tanto vicini fino a che non si erano fermati entrambi senza però allontanarsi. Adesso non ridevano più, si guardavano negli occhi con il respiro leggermente affannato mentre gocce d'acqua scivolavano lungo i loro corpi. Fu proprio seguendo una di queste gocce che aveva capito quanto volesse Dan, quanto dovesse tentare fino all'estremo affinché lo capisse. Aveva notato quella goccia quasi di sfuggita percorrere il suo volto scivolando sulle sue labbra, quelle labbra che lui bramava da così tanto tempo e che solo nei suoi pensieri più intimi erano state sue. Si avvicina piano notando che l'altro non sembrava confuso, disgustato o intenzionato ad indietreggiare. Forse, solo un po', anche lui voleva? Stava chiudendo gli occhi, poteva quasi sentire il calore di quelle labbra quando... "PORCA PUTTANA." Si era trovato letteralmente sbalzato da un'onda enorme che lo aveva allontanato dalle braccia di lui, ritrova l'equilibrio vedendo Daniel ridere divertito della cosa. Bhe, almeno uno si divertiva tra loro, personalmente si sentiva un po' frustrato ma si lascia condizionare dalla sua risata sorridendo a sua volta. "Accidenti, forse è meglio uscire e asciugarsi, sarà quasi ora di pranzo." Si avvia alla spiaggia sentendolo correre in acqua ma non fa in tempo a voltarsi che si sente sollevare e un'altra onda pari alla precedente li investe. Vede Daniel ridere stringendoselo addosso uscendo poi dall'acqua con lui poggiandolo sulla spiaggia.

"Visto che riflessi da campione che ho avuto? Dai ammettilo saresti stato sbalzato nuovamente se non fosse stato per me."

"Daniel, mio eroe, ti devo la salvezza dall'annegamento in dieci centimetri di acqua, come potrò mai sdebitarmi?" Ovviamente lo prendeva in giro ma senza cattiveria, lo spinge scherzosamente andando a sedersi sull'asciugamano da spiaggia stendendosi poi per asciugarsi un po'. Quando mezzogiorno arrivò entrambi presero le loro cose intenzionati a non ustionarsi, come primo giorno poteva andare più che bene. Si recano insieme al ristorante progettando cosa fare per questa sera. "Quindi è deciso? Guarderemo un film assieme?"

"Ma certo Max, ne ho in mente alcuni che, assolutamente, devi vedere prima di morire." Lo guarda divertito continuando a mangiare.

"Oh grazie, cioè non mi aspetto di morire dall'oggi al domani ma... non c'è certezza no?" Ride scuotendo la testa. "ok allora vengo da te per le... 20.00?"

"No facciamo 19.00, ceniamo insieme, non troppo tardi, e poi guardiamo con calma dei film per tuuuutta la notte."

"Tuuuutta la notte? Reggerai?"

"Tuuutta la notte, non sottovalutarmi sarò io a svegliare te."

Ridono e scherzano così per tutta la durata del pranzo prima di recarsi ognuno nelle proprie stanze. Sapeva che era solo un a serata tranquilla ma che ci poteva fare? Si sentiva terribilmente emozionato. Va a fare una lunga doccia poggiando la fronte al muro chiudendo gli occhi. Arrossisce imbarazzato mentre si accarezza lentamente facendo scivolare la mano giù lungo il suo membro. Non era la prima volta che lo faceva pensando a lui eppure ogni volta non gli sembrava corretto nei confronti del compagno. Scuote la testa tornando poi a poggiarla più deciso contro le mattonelle fredde, tutto sommato non stava facendo nulla di male. Comincia a far scivolare lentamente la mano su tutta la lunghezza un paio di volte sentendolo già duro, al momento avrebbe tanto voluto avere accanto a se la maglietta, ancora non restituita. Poco male, non poteva sentire il suo profumo ma ricordava benissimo la sensazione provata quando lo aveva sollevato e stretto tra le braccia. Oh si, la ricordava decisamente bene, stringe maggiormente gli occhi cominciando a muovere la mano più velocemente, quanto avrebbe voluto fossero le sue mani a fargli questo. "Cazzo... Daniel..." Stringe con forza la mano che teneva premuta contro il muro sentendo l'orgasmo raggiungerlo facendosi sfuggire gemiti che sembravano tanto una lamentela del nome di lui. "Dannazione, sono messo proprio male, quanto avrei voluto ci fossi tu qua." Riprende fiato con calma aprendo gli occhi dopo qualche minuto sollevandosi piano e dandosi una ripulita prima di uscire dalla doccia asciugandosi e vestendosi. Mancavano poche ore alla serata ed era indeciso su cosa mettere quando sente bussare alla porta, non si aspettava nessuno quindi si affretta ad aprire accennando un sorriso. "Daniel, che cosa succede?"

Sorride allegro entrando in camera. "Cambiamento di programma Max, ho incontrato un mio carissimo amico, andremo a cena assieme, ti va di venire?"

'Oh, non ci hai pensato molto alla nostra serata vedo', forza un sorriso scuotendo la testa. "No scusa Dan, non ho voglia di andare al ristorante, e poi sicuramente avrete non poco di cui parlare quindi, tranquillo ok?" 'Non mostrare amarezza, gelido Max.'

"Sicuro? Guarda che è un tipo apposto e simpatico. Dai vieni Max, ci divertiremo."

"No, scusa Dan non prendertela ma davvero non mi va."

"Va bene allora." Lo colpisce appena sulla spalla. "Allora domani faremo la nostra serata ok? Ciao Max."

Lo vede andare via e chiude lentamente la porta, tanto io non ho un cuore vero? Sono sempre superiore. Va in camera con un po' di stizza afferrando i vestiti che aveva messo sul letto buttandoli poi nell'armadio, non aveva più bisogno di scegliere. Si butta a letto spegnendo tutto, non sveva voglia di fare nulla, solo dormire e piangere. 'Si va bene? Voglio piangere perché anche io ho un cuore e ci rimango male.' Si addormenta sfinito non sa nemmeno a che ora ma quando si sveglia vede che è già mattina inoltrata. Fantastico, aveva saltato anche la colazione, poco male tanto non aveva fame. Si alza sentendosi un mezzo straccio andando a fare una doccia veloce tornando rapido all'ingresso quando sente bussare. "Eccomi, eccomi un minuto." Apre la porta vedendo un Daniel confuso. "Ah sei tu? Che cosa c'è?"

"Max non hai visto quante chiamate e messaggi ti ho lasciato da stamattina?"

"No, non ho preso il cellulare, volevo dormire tranquillo e ho tolto la suoneria." Lo vede entrare anche se avrebbe preferito non lo facesse.

Ride. "allora menomale che non andava a fuoco nulla eh?"

"Eh già non mi sarei mai svegliato ha-ha." Finge una risata andando in camera a vestirsi dato che aveva avuto tempo solo per indossare un accappatoio.

"Max, qualcosa non va amico?" Non entra in camera fermandosi a poco da li, sembrava strano, di pessimo umore. 

"Qualcosa non va mi chiedi? Davvero Dan?" Lo raggiunge incrociando le braccia non accorgendosi di aver indossato la maglietta di Daniel notandolo solo dopo il mezzo sorriso di lui. "Si la terrò io ok? Mi piace e poi me ne devi una dopo ieri."

"Dopo ieri?" Ok era arrabbiato, ma davvero non ne capiva il motivo.

"Si dopo ieri, ok era un tuo amico. Ok non vi vedevate da un po' e lo capisco. Ma tu avevi preso un impegno prima con me e alla fine non ci hai pensato due volte a sostituirlo. Questo significa che non avevi affatto voglia di passare del tempo con me, che hai preferito lui a me."

"No, no, no Max, non è così."

"Per te non sarà così Dan ma è esattamente come è parso a me, non ti sei nemmeno sprecato a chiedermi se era un problema per me, hai buttato la serata all'aria perché avevi di meglio da fare. Non sarò il massimo della compagnia, lo ammetto, ma tu davvero a volte non ci arrivi alle cose vero?

"Max... no."

"Si Dan... si." Si asciuga gli occhi umidi a causa della rabbia, davvero non voleva piangere. "Posso apparire anche freddo e calcolatore ma ho un cuore, come tutti, e posso essere ferito anche io. Bhe, tu mi hai ferito Daniel. Ora scusami ma davvero non ho voglia di fare niente con nessuno quindi se tu potessi andare via..."

"Aspetta, fammi spiegare prima, per favore."

"No, scusami Dan, al momento non voglio ascoltarti." Lo vede annuire e uscire dalla porta dopo essersi scusato, gli aveva anche detto che appena fosse stato più calmo avrebbe tanto voluto parlargli per chiarire, cosa aveva da dirgli? Tanto le cose erano andate così e parlarne non avrebbe cambiato nulla. Si mette a sedere sul divano guardando qualcuno dei film che avevano in programma per la sera scorsa, si accuccia maggiormente sul divano cullato dal profumo di lui. Verso l'ora di pranzo prende qualche snack li in camera, non aveva voglia di uscire ne di chiamare il servizio in camera. Quando fu scesa la sera voleva davvero mangiare qualcosa di sostanzioso, non faceva un vero pasto dal pranzo del giorno prima e chiama il servizio in camera prima che il suo corpo decida di auto digerirsi. Controlla insistentemente l'ora spazientito dal tempo che stavano impiegando. Quando sente finalmente bussare si avvia frettolosamente alla porta aprendola sussultando. "Dan..." Stringeva tra le mani due pacchetti, sapeva esattamente cosa ci fosse dentro.

"No, non m i sono mosso da qui, quando ho visto che volevano portarti la cena ho...corrotto il cameriere e sono andato a prendere...bhe..." Mostra i pacchetti, ricordava perfettamente quando per un video avevano parlato del loro cibo preferito. "Posso entrare?"

Ci pensa su qualche secondo ma aveva davvero troppa fame per dire di no così semplicemente si fa da parte facendolo entrare.

Nota il film in tv accennando un sorriso, allora li aveva visti, certo avrebbe voluto vederli con lui ma non immaginava di ferire il compagno con quella sua scelta. Da il pacchetto al suo amico per poi sedersi con lui vedendolo mangiare in silenzio guardando il film. "Max..."

"Sto guardando il film Dan."

Prende il telecomando fermando la riproduzione guardandolo negli occhi. "Per favore, parliamo."

"Ma cosa c'è da dire Dan? Ci sono rimasto male ok? Se tu avessi avuto già un impegno precedente allora non me la sarei presa, ma visto che tu hai letteralmente buttato all'aria la cosa com-"

"Doveva partire, questa mattina presto lui tornava a casa, mi aveva chiesto di cenare insieme e io non me la sono sentita di rifiutare, mi dispiace."

"Si ok, mi passerà."

Si sposta sedendosi accanto a lui. "Mi dispiace davvero Max, non credevo che te la saresti presa fino a questo punto."

Si volta a guardarlo negli occhi. "te l'ho detto, tu non rifletti sulle cose, perché me la sono presa tanto secondo te? Perché sono un moccioso viziato?"

"No Max, non l'ho mai pensato."

"E allora perché?" Lo vede confuso e mette da parte la sua cena avvicinandosi a lui baciandolo poi con decisione, bene, almeno adesso lo sapeva e se voleva poteva anche stargli lontano. Si stava allontanando pronto ad affrontarlo quando sente un nuovo bacio, più vigoroso, premergli sulle labbra. Resta sgomento per un po' prima di cominciare a ricambiare il bacio sentendosi stendere. "Daniel..."

Si ferma di colpo guardandolo tentando poi di sollevarsi. "Max, scusa, io..." Si sente fermare e guarda Max negli occhi avvicinandosi a lui baciandolo ancora prima di sollevarlo portandolo poi in camera stendendolo sul letto sfilandogli rapidamente la maglietta. "Io, io ho chiesto di mandarci qui, volevo stare con te, nemmeno tu sei tanto perspicace Max."

Chiude gli occhi accennando un sorriso, no, evidentemente nemmeno lui era troppo perspicace. "Bhe, ti do ragione, ma adesso capisci cosa voglio?"

"Decisamente so cosa voglio io." Sorride chinandosi a baciarlo ancora per poi sentire le sue mani graffiargli la schiena dopo averlo privato velocemente della maglietta. I vestiti non avevano retto molto anche se, una volta privati di essi, non si erano già concessi. Avevano continuato a giocare invertendosi di posizione, baciandosi accarezzando l'uno il corpo dell'altro. "Allora, come siamo messi?"

"Mi stai davvero chiedendo se sono vergine? Tu sei pazzo se credi che risponderò." Sorride prendendo la mano di lui cominciando a baciarla su di essa per poi sfiorare le sue dita guardandolo negli occhi prima di farne scivolare due in bocca. Le succhia con decisione facendole uscire e entrare lentamente passando poi la lingua tra esse facendole poi uscire dalla propria bocca leccandosi le labbra posizionandosi leggermente sui cuscini aprendo le gambe lascindolo avvicinare e, soprattutto, lasciandosi guardare.

Si lecca le labbra in un gesto di riflesso al suo, sembrava calmo. Si avvicina impossessandosi di quelle labbra mentre spinge dentro un dito sentendo chiaramente quanto fosse stretto e poco rilassato. Era vergine. Muove piano un dito sentendo il suo fastidio nella voce ma lo vede cercare di rilassarsi, era davvero adorabile ma questo non lo avrebbe mai ammesso ad alta voce, non voleva essere ammazzato da Max. Sussulta sentendolo afferrargli il membro e muovere la mano con decisione guardandolo negli occhi, gli stava chiaramente dicendo che non era un ragazzino impreparato. Comincia a sentire il desiderio crescere e inserisce un secondo dito vedendolo inarcarsi. Non voleva fargli male solo per un suo bisogno. Continua a muovere le dita ma si abbassa su di lui baciandolo lentamente su tutto il corpo scendendo piano al suo membro vedendolo tremare appena. Paura? Desiderio? Sperava davvero la seconda, stampa un bacio sul glande di lui macchiandosi le labbra di liquido pre-seminale che si sbriga a pulire con la lingua ma non prima che Max lo vedesse. Sorride per poi prendere la punta in bocca cominciando a succhiarla con forza prima di calarsi completamente sentendolo inarcarsi e lo costringe a stare giù. Non smette di muovere le dita cercando e trovando la prostata, lo capisce dal gemito di puro piacere che proviene dalle sue labbra. Lo stuzzica ancora un po' prima di sentire la supplica nella sua voce e solo allora si decide a sollevarsi dal suo membro sfilando le dita afferrandogli i fianchi guardandolo negli occhi prima di spingersi in lui gridando insieme. Quando vede il desiderio tornare sul suo volto comincia a muoversi indirizzando ogni spinta contro la prostata lasciando che la propria voce si mischiasse a quella di lui. Lo accarezza leggermente sulle labbra chinandosi a baciarlo mentre con la mano passava a toccarlo lungo il membro. Voleva vedere solo piacere su quel volto. Non ci mette molto a venire sulla sua mano, porta il seme di lui alle labbra leccandolo, amava il suo sapore. Spinge con più forza in lui stringendolo a se con forza venendo completamente in lui stringendo gli occhi crollando su di lui respirando con affanno. "Scusa..." Esce da lui guardandolo respirare con affanno e si china divertito allargandogli le gambe cominciando a leccare via il seme dal suo buco.

Sgrana gli occhi cercando di spostarlo ma senza successo. "Dan... no Dan." Strige gli occhi arrendendosi stringendo le lenzuola vedendolo poi stendersi accanto a lui. "Sei un cretino."

"Il tuo cretino." Sorride tenendo gli occhi chiusi.

"Si, il mio." Chiude gli occhi poggiandosi a lui, sul suo torace. Lo aveva detto no? Partiva da single, ma sarebbe tornato da coppia.


End file.
